Silenn
Warning: The information in this article may change. Silenn 'is a large town in Eriador to the North-East of Breeland and North-West of Rivendell. It also serves as the main setting of The Hunt. Layout Silenn is comprised of mostly wood buildings with a few stone buildings, with a good portion of the city actually spilling over the water atop large wooden piers. It is built above a layer known as the warrens - a network of tunnels comprised of sewers, old basements and houses, storage space and a few shops. To the North is the lake of Nen Harn, with a few small islands close to the shore. The entire town is bisected by a large canal, often used for small fishing boats, but lately has fallen into disrepair, decay and stagnation thanks to the lack of trade during the war with Angmar. Despite this, Silenn remains a bustling center of commerce; the Thistledew Meadery has a near monopoly on the sale and distribution of Breelander's favorite pastime: drinking. The town is located in the North Downs region of Eriador, and the beauty of Taur Gonwaith has encroached upon the town, in the form of wondrous foliage and generally pleasant, if not sometimes overcast weather. But most of Silenn's structures are wooden, and the town gives off an old and run-down feeling, which often takes visitors by surprise. Not that this bothers the residents, who see Silenn for what it truly is—a bustling, energetic town with a strong economy fueled by hard-working fishermen and mead makers. Dryside The northern, eastern and southern edges of the town, built on the shore of Nen Harn, are called Dryside. The bulk of the town's residence sits on Dryside, and is split from the western edge known as Plankside, by the Silenn canal. Most of the more affluent homes are located on the eastern edge of Dryside, as well as the Temple of Vána, while the southern portion of the town holds the Honorhall Orphanage and Mistveil Keep. Plankside The western edge of the town is known as Plankside, built on the waters of Lake Nen Harn, and serves as the town's business district. The market, shops, meadery, fish hatchery, and the Bee and Barb Inn are all located on Plankside; essentially Dryside is residence while Plankside is business. The buildings on Plankside have been built atop of wooden docks, and the district is old and ramshackle. There are three main docks projecting from Plankside onto the lake, one owned completely by the Thistledew Meadery and the other two used for commerce and fishery. The Silenn Canal is the lower level of the town; small residences and an alchemy shop are built into the moisture ridden stone. Dark and traversed only along rickety catwalks, the canal is avoided by the more affluent citizens of Silenn, as it is a common place for muggings and foul play. It also contains the entrance to The Ratway, the town under the town. The Ratway Silenn is notorious for being the home of the Thieves Guild, and residents urge travelers away from the sprawling tunnel system. If successfully navigated, one might find The Ragged Flagon, the headquarters of the Guild. However, that would mean crossing the dark and tight tunnels, and avoiding those too dangerous or outcast not to warrant residency in Silenn proper or membership in the Guild. History The town of Silenn has never been officially recognised by any of the cities or Kingdoms of Middle-Earth, but instead simply grew from a small settlement created by a small family into a large village and then town. However, most of the scholars living there agree that it was founded when the Silenn family moved there, in the Third Age 2567. The family began by building a small wooden house close to the lake, in which they lived together. However, as time progressed they expanded with stone houses. Despite the fact that the current Chief Ranger in office is Law-Giver, the residents understand that the town is, for all intents and purposes, actually owned and operated by Maven Silenn, and in order to survive and thrive, one needs to adhere to her rules. Maven's hold over the town is so great, that in the event of an Imperial victory, Maven takes the position of Chief and remarks that it's only as a title. Despite the town's economic strength, it holds a darker side. The home of the notorious Thieves Guild, lately of Angmar, Silenn also sees much corruption in the form of Maven Silenn, especially when dealing with rivals. Many poor residents frequent the less desirable areas, and thieves both Guild and freelance take advantage of the frequent mist, dark alleys and the Canal, preying on travelers and citizens alike. Such conditions reflect on the town; deaths are common, and people will often fight in the street over dropped items. Important Characters * [[Drunst Steel-Heart|''Drunst Steel-Heart]] - The Captain of the Guard who sends out a request for mercenaries to help * ''Ardulae'''' ''- A Drow Ambassador sent to help find the orcs * ''Antaonar'''' ''- Ardulae's bodyguard and a Drow commander * Abepecian ''- The Chief Rider of Silenn * [https://lotro-wiki.com/index.php/Sage_Hayseed ''Sage Hayseed] - A Woman market merchant who collects bear-hides to make rugs with, and other things. * [https://lotro-wiki.com/index.php/Walt_Whitrose Walt Whitrose] - A Man market merchant who collects turtle-shells to furnish to the Blacksmiths of Bree. * [https://lotro-wiki.com/index.php/Lagorlam Lagorlam] - An Elf hunter who has killed many Stone-trolls in Taur Gonwaith. Important Locations * The Mended Lute- This is the inn in which the RP of The Hunt starts and where Drunst, Ardulae and Antaonar first meet. A tavern of stylish disrepute. * The Council House ''- A large hall in which all important meetings and speeches are held. Trivia * The appearance is largely based of Riften (from the game of Skyrim), and the majority of images were found by searching ''Riften art. * The Mended Lute ''is a reference to [http://discworld.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''Discworld]s inn, [https://discworld.wikia.com/wiki/Mended_Drum ''The Mended Drum.] Gallery Silenn or Riften.jpg Silenn, Riften.jpg Silenn.jpg Category:Nixie-Pelagian Canon Category:Towns Category:Locations